


Blood Donation

by haleyc510



Series: Hollstein Prompts [1]
Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, HS AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyc510/pseuds/haleyc510
Summary: Carmilla is donating blood for extra credit in a class and needs somebody to hold her hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i donated blood today and i needed a girl to hold my hand and so logically i though of hollstein

“Carmilla?” A woman called from the donation area and Carmilla reluctantly made her way over to the chairs.

 

“Go ahead and sit down for me, please.” The woman offered a kind, “Have you donated before?”

 

Carmilla shook her head, “I’ve had blood drawn, but not voluntarily.”

 

“Well, this won’t be any different than that, really. Just takes a bit longer.” The woman patted Carmilla’s upper arm and then went to grab the package of tools. 

 

“Any tips?” Carmilla asked the woman

 

“Tips for what?”

 

“Making this a little easier? I’m not exactly a big fan of needles, and I am a fan of keeping my blood inside of me where it belongs.”

 

The woman smiled and shook her head, “Why are you here then? I understand the needles, most people don’t enjoy being stuck with these things. But if you don’t like to donate, why are you?”

 

“It’s extra credit in my anatomy class.”

 

“Ah, I see.”, The woman gave another soft smile. “Alright, can you give me three strong squeezes with your hand and hold on the third?”

 

Carmilla squeezed and the woman tapped on her elbow to try and find the vein. With every passing second, Carmilla shivered even more in the cold air of the gym. 

 

“Okay, now I’m going to mark the vein then clean the area with this alcohol swab, alright?”

 

Shaking her head nervously, Carmilla agreed. 

 

The woman was preparing to insert the needle whenever Carmilla jerked her arm away. 

 

“Wait!” She was breathing heavily and shaking, but that was due to the cold air in the room of course. “Could I maybe, hold somebodys hand or something? Just so I don’t flinch or anything and cause you to miss?”

 

“That would be fine.” The woman looked around and saw a girl with a name tag walking around talking to people, “Laura? Could you come ovet here please?”

 

The girl nearly bounced over to the chair, “Hey! What’s up?”

 

“Could you hold Carmilla here’s hand? She’s just a little nervous.”

 

“Sure! Of course.” Laura picked up Carmilla’s hand, “Wow! Is it really that cold in here?” 

 

Carmilla was speechless. Her hand was sitting limp in between Laura’s who was rubbing it gently to try and warm it up. Her mouth opened and closed slowly, yet no words came out. 

 

Laura smiled, her eyes crinkling at the edges and Carmilla nearly swooned. Sitting back in her chair, Carmilla looked at the woman with the needle and gave her a nod. 

 

She looked away from her right arm and then turned to Laura, who was still gently holding her hand. Carmilla gave her a weak smile and as soon as she felt a prick at her arm, she gripped Laura’s hand tightly. 

 

“Oh!” Laura flinched a little at the pressure of Carmilla’s grip. The dark haired girl was gripping her hand so hard that her fingers were turning white. Her eyes were pressed shut tightly and she looked terrified, honestly. 

 

Laura rubbed the top of Carmilla’s hands gently and then said, “Hey, open your eyes, she’s all done.” 

 

Carmilla peeked out of one eye, and over on her right arm she saw that the tubes and needle were mostly covered with gauze pads. She let out a huge breath and leaned her head back. 

 

“You’re gonna want to keep squeezing your fist slowly about every five seconds, can you do that?”

 

“Are you the Carter Blood Care tech or is she, cutie?” 

 

Laura rolled her eyes and gave Carmilla’s hand a tight squeeze in response.

 

“Hey! I’m saving lives here, you don’t get to be rude to me.”

 

“I don’t think you care if I’m rude, you just think I’m cute so it doesn’t matter what I say.”

 

Carmilla furrowed her brow, “What makes you think that?”

 

Laura smiled, “The dead fish mouth, no words coming out of it, your hand was sweaty even though it’s 50° in this gym. Your body betrayed you.”

 

“Damn thing, I always knew it was a bitch.”

 

Laura laughed at Carmilla’s comment and Carmilla felt warmer than she had all day. 

 

“Why are you here if you don’t want to donate your blood?”

 

“Hargis said we’d get an extra 10 points on our nervous system test if she saw us with a bandage on today in class.”

 

Laura gave her a quick look, “Wait, are you in HOSA?”

 

Carmilla shook her head, “No, I transferred too late in the year. But I was in it at my old school.”

 

“Hmm, well you should come to the next meeting anyway. I’m the president this year, so you’ll have a friend.”

 

Carmilla cocked an eyebrow at Laura, “So a friend is what you call the girl whose hand you’ve been holding for about 5 more minutes than necessary?”

 

Laura dropped Carmilla’s hand like it was on fire. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Laura’s face was unreadable, “Just find me after you’re done and I’ll walk you back to class.”

 

“Okay, cutie. Have fun.” Carmilla smiled, then leaned her head back again.


End file.
